Curvas Peligrosas
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Ellos tienen un problema, la unica solución es vestirse de mujer. Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI y el personaje Phanton Lucios es de mi amiga Andromedaaiorossayita que me lo presto para esta historia para entretenimiento.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no. Es mi primer historia creo en tipo M.

Ahora así a leer

**CURVAS PELIGROSAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era ya tarde, cuatro sujetos estaban junto Kira, miraban a Ryuk, un momento esto es Deth Note me equivoque, dejen ver Blood, Inuyasha no, Caballeros del Zodiaco, Guerreras Mágicas tampoco, así aquí esta Sailor Moon.

En un departamento a las afueras de la universidad, estaban cuatro jóvenes reunidos el primero de estos miraba por la ventana era Haruka un joven muy guapo, pelo rubio, ojos azules, con un suéter de color gris, un pantalón negro y sus zapatos, sentado en un sofá se encontraba un joven guapo llamado Phanton Lucius de cabello largo amarrado en una trenza, su rostro, es un poco alargado, con nariz respingada y labios finos pero carnosos, sus ojos son azules y su cabello morado, sus cejas son un poquito mas arqueadas y claro la cicatriz en la mejilla, con una chamarra de cuero la cual estaba abierta y mostraba una camisa negra ,pantalón de mezclilla y a lado de este estaba un joven también guapo llamado Diamante pelo gris, ojos azules, con una playera azul con chaleco negro con esta se podrían apreciar los bíceps, pantalón de mezclilla deslavados y sus tenis y enfrente de estos en un sillón individual se encontraba Zafiro un joven guapo de pelo azul, ojos azules con una playera gris, pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis.

=Y bien ¿quien de ustedes me dirá que paso hace un momento? - Preguntaba Haruka que todavía les daba la espalda.

= En realidad no sabemos exactamente que paso - Hablaba Zafiro con cautela.

=No exactamente hermano, veras Haruka todo fue culpa de Phanton – sonaba enojado Diamante quien al momento le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Phanton.

=Oye –se quejaba Phanton, tu me conoces bien amigo yo no haría tal cosa, de lo que habla el tonto de Rubeus – se defendía Phanton

=¿Quién explicarse de una ves por favor? – Volteaba Haruka quien realmente se veía muy molesto.

=Yo les explicare esta bien – decía Phanton Bueno verán todo sucedió porque como saben soy un perro con clase, como todos ustedes, ayer me acuerdo que

FLASKBLACK

=Adiós preciosa nos veremos mañana – le guiñaba Phanton y la despedía desde la puerta del despacho de la fraternidad.

=Claro que si amor – le coqueteaba una joven de pelo corto en color rojo.

En eso todos los del corredor salieron y empezaron a gritarle

=CON PANTHON TE A COSTASTE EL ES TU PERDICION, PARA NOSOSTROS ES UN PATRINO MUY CHINGON.

=Ve al grano Phanton – interrumpía Haruka.

=Tu siempre tan sarcástico como siempre verdad – suspiraba Phanton bueno verán después de que se fue paso que llego Rubeus

=Veo que siempre consigues lo que quieres verdad amigo – Rubeus le aventaba unos cigarros a Phanton.

=Ya ves no hay mujer que se me resista, mejor te dejo y me voy a la facultad para conquistar a otra mujer – contestaba Phanton

=Entonces salí del despacio para ir a clases con ustedes y en la noche todos estaban reunidos y nos empezaron a decir a mi, a Diamante y Zafiro que éramos unos ladrones y que tomamos dinero que no correspondía y nos empezaron a corretear por toda la facultad, si no es por ti que llegas con tu convertible amarillo no la contamos

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

= Entonces eso es lo que paso realmente Phanton – hablaba seriamente Diamante, mientras que los otros no daban crédito a lo que oigan. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo Rubeus le hiciera a su maestro y mentor Phanton?

= Bueno entonces ¿que haremos para probar la inocencia de nuestro amigo Phanton – decía Zafiro.

= También hay que demostrar la inocencia de ustedes dos – decía mas tranquilo Haruka.

Mientras pensaban en una solución para ellos en otro lado cerca de la facultad en la Fraternidad de las Moon, en un cuarto muy cómodo en tonos rosas, con muebles y algunos posters una joven de pelo corto color rojo, ojos verdes con un top y uno jeans era consolada por la presidente y mejor amiga de todas una joven de dos coletas, cabello rubio que usaba lentes pero se podía ver que sus ojos eran de color azules, con una camisa rosa y un short.

= Vamos Molly ya no llores por ese patán, te dije que los hombre quieren solo una cosa – decía Serena quien pasaba la mano por el pelo de la chica.

= Lo se amiga, varias veces me lo habías dicho, pero no me pude negar – decía Molly quien lloraba sin parar

= Sabes amiga, párate que no me gusta que llores y mejor que tal si vamos a entregar unos cuantos volante de ellos para que sepan de que artimaña son – decía muy alegremente Serena

= No amiga estaba ves quiero estar sola si no te importa – decía sollozando Molly

= Esta bien, no queda mas que yo valla solo esta ves ya que todas salieron otra ves a su fiesta – decía muy tristemente Serena

Luego de eso Serena se fue al patio donde repartió los volantes de los que ella creía que era unos cretinos, poco hombres por utilizar a las mujer como si fueran un objeto, lo que no sabia era que a partir de esa noche cambiaria de opinión,

En otro lugar mas precisamente en la Facultan de los Black Moon los hombres daban una fiesta al reventar, bebidas, comida música a todo volumen y sobre todo lindas y preciosas mujeres, lo único que no contaran es que tanto Diamante, Phanton y Zafiro se encontraban en ese que era su antiguo hogar junto a las bebidas, pero no como hombre si no vestidas de mujeres.

Diamante estaba vestido en un vestido rojo, con unas saldarías y en su pelo llevaba una diadema en color negro, con un maquillaje algo ligero, Zafiro traía unos jeas, un top negro, con sus tenis y su maquillaje algo cargado finalmente Phanton que traía una blusa rosa, falda negra, su pelo adornado con unas cuantas flores, su maquillaje algo ligero y nuas zapatillas en verdad que parecían mujeres.

= Yo no se como me deje convencer por ustedes dos – decía muy enfadado Phanton.

= Vamos solo será unas horas, además ya te explico mi hermano que solo había que ir por la dichosa cinta que se encuentra en el despacho – decía tranquilamente Zafiro.

= Yo me encargare de eso – decía Diamante que se veía un poco incomodo.

Era cierto eso, a ese solo unos minutos a Haruka se le ocurrió, además Diamante abría dicho que puso unas cuantas cámaras en la fraternidad, por cualquier tipo de emergencia, además que Haruka le abría prestado la ropa de su hermana que vivía con el,

Entonces hay se encontraban bebiendo tranquilamente, esperando el momento oportuno para que Diamante hiciera su movimiento, lo que nunca contaron era, con que su fraternidad les lanzara una red y los llevara a rastras a una camioneta negra situada en frente de esta.

En otra parte Serena llegaba muy triste a su fraternidad por que casi todos sus volantes fueron tirados a la basura, antes de que abriera la puerta escucho como una camioneta a ventaba algo, o mas bien a alguien, cuándo se volvió fue ayudar a las personas que estaban atrapadas en la red , cuando por fin lidro a esas personas vio que eran una mujeres algo extrañas

= MALTITOS BLACK MOON ME LAS VAN A PAGAR – gritaba Serena a la camioneta que ya no se distinguía, ¿Se encuentran bien? preguntaba Serena.

En ese momento todos se que da ron en Shock porque no sabían que responder entonces hablo Phanton imitando vos de mujer

= No querida esos brutos nos aventaron como si fueran saco de papas – decía un furioso Phanton

= Gracias queridita por haber nos ayudado – decía muy alegre Zafiro.

El que no pudo hablar fue Diamante que al momento de ver a la joven estaba viendo un ángel caído del cielo, que si fuera por el dejaría de ser un perro con clase, para convertirla en la única mujer que tendría a su lado por siempre. Entonces hablo muy suavemente

= Gracias amiga ¿por ayudarnos? – Decía muy coqueto Diamante – mi nombre es "rayos y ahora que digo" soy Diam Black mucho gusto – extendía la mano Diamante

= Mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena Tsukino - saludaba Serena. Si no tienen donde quedar se le puedo ofrecerles un situó en nuestra Fraternidad Moon - decía alegremente

= ¿Cómo crees hermano es mejor irnos? – susurraba Zafiro

=No hermano así podríamos ir por la grabación que esta al otro lado de esta Fraternidad – respondía saturando Diamante

= Entonces vamos con las de la Fraternidad Lady hay son mas lindas las muchas- susurraba Phanton.

Antes de que alguien mas digiera algo hablo Diamante con vos de mujer.

= Claro que si querida nos gustaría "así tendré la oportunidad de conocer a este ángel" – decía muy alegremente Diamante.

Que les pareció aquí a los protagonistas de mi historia espero que le haiga gustado y si no me lo hagan saber se aceptan criticas consejos de todo….

MIREL MOON


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACIONES

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI y el personaje Phanton Lucios es de mi amiga Andromedaaiorossayita que me lo presto para esta historia para entretenimiento.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no. Es mi primer historia creo en tipo M.

Ahora así a leer

**CURVAS PELIGROSAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena conducía a Diamante, Phanton y Zafiro por la fraternidad de las Moon donde pudieron observar una enorme sala, comedor, una cocina y una pequeña biblioteca, mientras subían las escaleras se percataron que había maravillosas pinturas, cundo al fin llegaron a los dormitorios, Serena les abrió la puerta de este.

= Bien espero que no les moleste compartir su cuarto ustedes tres, encontraran todo lo indispensable en el armario – suspiraba Serena = También quiero que sepan que los baños están al final de los dormitorios y que también los tendrán que compartir, fuera de eso los espero que se reúnan en la noche para que conozcan a sus demás compañeras, bueno nos vemos – sonreía Serena y cerro la puerta

Luego que se fue Serena, cada uno recorría el dormitorio que era muy bonito, entonos rosas y azules, con posters de muchachos semidesnudos, en el armario había de todo desde bolsas, vestidos, pantalones y zapatos para chicas.

= Yo no se ¿como pudiste hacer esto? Diamante – bufaba Phanton.

= Mejor seria que nos fuéramos – decía enojado Zafiro.

= Yo te acompaño por que por lo visto a tu hermano se le zafó las tuercas – decía en tono burlón Phanton.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se quedaron sin palabras ya que vieron a varias muchachas a fuera del corredor en ropa interior, unas sin sostén, rápidamente cerraron la puerta, sus caras se tornaron rojas, la de Phanton choreaba un poco de sangre de su nariz.

= Veo que por su expresión vieron algo que les gusto – se burlaba Diamante.

= YA CALLETE HERMANO - gritaba Zafiro =Que por tu culpa estamos en estas condiciones – decía un furioso Zafiro que se dirigía a una cama a sentarse.

= Te recuerdo que no es por mi culpa si no de Phanton, nuestro amigo y padrino de nuestras choco aventuras – decía tranquilamente Diamante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

= Oye – se quejaba Phanton =de acuerdo, lo acepto fue mi culpa, que los haiga metido en este lio – le aventaba un zapato a Diamante =Pero tu mi querido Diamante, nos metiste a esta fraternidad, de mujeres un poco agraciadas.

= QUE COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI CONOCI A UN ANGEL – gritaba Diamante.

Pero antes de continuar una chica de pelo corto color azul, ojos azules, con un pans color amarillo entraba a su cuarto, interrumpiendo su platica.

=Disculpen la molestia me llamo Amy y me preguntaba si ¿alguna de una de ustedes tendrá una toalla femenina de flujo abundante, con alas? Es que las mías ya se acabaron y la necesito con urgencia – se veía preocupada Amy.

Todos se miraron con cara de que dijo, entonces hablo Zafiro con vos de mujer.

= No queridita ya no tenemos, usamos las últimas esta mañana – se notaba algo nervioso Zafiro.

= Ya veo, bueno tendré que pedirle a otra compañera - cerraba la puerta Amy.

= Lo que me faltaba en cima crees que yo uso esa cosas – se notaba muy enfadado Phanton.

= Vamos muchachos será solo por unos días a demás será interesante – sonreía perversamente Zafiro.

Ya entrada la noche todas estaba reunidas en piyamas un poco sexis, en la sala junto a Diamante quien llevaba una linda piyama de conejitos, Zafiro una piyama de mariposas y Phanton con una piyama de florecitas, estaban atentos a que decía Serena.

= Como verán tenemos tres nuevas integrantes en nuestra fraternidad- Serena las señalaba =primero nos presentaremos cada una de nosotras para que ellas sepan ¿Quiénes somos?, así mismo ellas se presentaran y después les daremos su bienvenida – reía Serena.

= Hola me llama Molly Osaka tengo 23 estudio psicología, mis pasatiempos es leer y jugar vóleibol como Mina – decía timina mente Molly quien traía sella alaba a una rubia, quien tomo la palabra.

= Como dijo mi compañera yo soy Mina Aino tengo la misma edad que todas ustedes, estudio actuación y estoy en el equipo de vólibol junto con Molly y Rini – hablaba una joven de pelo rubio largo con un moño rojo, ojos azules, quien le daba unas palmaditas a una peli rosa.

= Oye –se quejaba una chicha de pelo rosa, ojos rojos = Como dijo mi amiga Mina yo soy Rini Tsukino, soy la hermana de Serena y acaba de entrar a la facultad de medicina –le tiraba un cojín a una chica de pelo azul

= Ya Rini deja de tonterías – la regañaba una la chica de pelo azul con chinos, ojos azules, un poco velluda de su cara quien suspiro = Mi nombre es Michiru Kaio tengo me gusta tocar el violín, pintar pinturas como las que están en la facultad y estudio con Rini.

= Mi nombre es Lita Kino estudio para ser chef, aparte me encargo de la comida de aquí – guiñaba el ojo esta chica de pelo castaño, ojos verdes.

= Bueno a mí ya me conocen, soy Amy Mizuno estudio con Rini y Michiru – decía tímidamente Amy.

= Hola mi nombre es Rey Hino y al parecer la enana – le aventaba un cojín a Mina = no dijo que estudiaba con ella actuación y ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes chichas? Preguntaba esta chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules quien señalaba a Diamante, Phanton y Zafiro.

Los tres se que daron viendo por un par de segundos, el primero en hablar fue Zafiro con vos de mujer

= Somos nuevas en la ciudad, estaremos por un par de días, pero anteriormente estudiaba botánica, me gusta el futbol y sobre todo adoro a "tendré que a ser un esfuerzo en decir esto" el actor Jacob Black –suspiraba Zafiro aun que por dentro se daba de azotes

Se oyó como todas suspiraban y se veían sus ojos en forma de corazón, hasta que Phanton también hablo con vos de mujer,

= Disculpen queridas a mi me gusta mucho el ajedrez y sobre todo adoro las matemáticas por eso estudiado Astrofísica y me llamo "rayos no les puedo dar mi nombre de hombre y ágora, ya lo tengo" Pan Lucia –guiñaba el ojo Phanton.

= Y que hay de ti – preguntaban todas a coro.

= Bueno yo me llamo Diam Black, me gusta el futbol, yo estudiaba para ser una gran abogada – decía con orgulloso Diamante.

= En serio Diam. Por que mi hermana esta terminando esa carrera – decía Rini quien lanzaba un cojín a Serena.

= Bueno es para tanto – decía avergonzadamente Serena quien esquivo muy fácilmente el cojín.

= Creo, que si me permite mi presidenta y mejor amiga, hay que iniciar a las nuevas ¿o no lo creen chicas? –decía maliciosamente Michiru.

Tiempo después Diamante, Zafiro y Phanton se encontraban con batas de baño en una especie de sillas y a sus lados solo observaban cosas para depilar a las mujeres. No creían lo que veían en sus rostros reflejaban pánico, miedo y temor a que le quitaran bello de su amado cuerpo, sobre todo si lo hacían del pecho ya que descubrirán que no eran mujeres si no hombre y no sabrían como lo iban a tomar.

Lo bueno es que solo fue de las piernas y los brazos, lo malo es que gritaron y maldijeron su miserable vida. Ya en su cuatro hablo Phanton quien se notaba muy molesto y adolorido.

= No puedo creer que esas muchas nos hicieran esto – se sobaba Phanton los brazos.

= No te quejes, mira como me pusieron mi linda piel – se veía al espejo Zafiro.

= No se quejen además, solo fue un ratito –se cruzaba de brazos Diamante

= Eso lo dices tu por que al fin conquistaron tu corazoncito, mejor me voy a ver si puedo con seguir algo con alguna de ellas o en otra parte – decía con malicia Phanton.

= Yo por mi parte me voy a dormir – decía más tranquilo Zafiro

= Y yo me dare un baño si es que no hay nadie en el, - decía Diamante.

Minutos más tarde cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo, salía Diamante del cuarto, para los baños donde dio gracias al cielo de que no hubiera nadie a esas horas de la noche, mientras se quitaba la bata se veía su cuerpo escultural, su lavadero, su enorme y grueso pene por dios era un adonis bajado del cielo, cuando por fin se metió a la regadera, se observan las gotas caer en su magnifico cuerpo, mientras se bañaba, no se percato que entro Serena, cuando por fin la visualizo llevaba una pequeña bata en color rosa la cual dejaba ver sus lindas y largas piernas,

= Diam eres tu es que no te visualizo bien – decía Serena que se quitaba la bata de baño

Diamante no dama crédito a que lo que veía su pelo como cascada, hermosos senos perfectos para acariciarlos y chuparlos, piel de porcelana, cadera perfecta, una hermosa vagina, por dios se quedo sorprendido del cuerpo de Serena era como una diosa, cundo por fin salió de su contemplación hablo con vos de mujer.

= Si querida soy Diam, " no quiero propasarme con ella" pero mejor será que me valla para que tú te bañes tranquilamente – decía nerviosamente Diamante que se encontraba rojo como tomate

= No Diam que date a mi no me molesta es mas ¿ quieres lavarme la espalda por favor – suplicaba Serena.

= Esta bien querida – decía muy coqueto Diamante.

Mientras Diamante se dedicaba a su labor a Serena se le escapo algún otro que otro gemido, ya que Diamante le estaba frotando los senos a Serena, esto le gusto a Diamante en seguida su pene se la había parado y no pudo mas y se fue dejando a Serena en el baño, cundo entro al cuarto donde dormían, se alegro que Zafiro estuviera durmiendo y que Phanton no se hallara para fuera, ya que no le gustaría que lo regañaran por dejar a una presa fácil.

En el departamento de Haruka, Phanton llegaba con un par de mujeres.

= Hola amigo Haruka mira lo ¿Qué traje para esta noche? – reía Phanton.

= Guay Phanton tu si sabes mis gustos – decía Haruka muy coqueto a una de esas chicas .

Horas mas tarde los cuatro estaban desnudos fornicando el uno con el otro, mientras, las mujeres les daban sexo oral, Phanton y Haruka quienes por su expresión llegaban a un orgasmo, minutos mas tarde les hacia el amor de una manera mas salvaje y brutal que aigan soñado.

A la mañana siguiente Phanton lucia un vestido verde, con zapatos de tacón y sus trenza camina rumbo llegaba a la Fraternidad Moon, lo único que no pensó es que dos tipos en un convertible color negro le gritaran cosas horribles.

= Hey preciosa que lindas nalgas tienes – decía un joven de pelo negro, ojos color Zafiro.

= Ven preciosa no quieres conocer el cielo conmigo – decía un joven de pelo rubio, con ojos verdes

Y se fueron dejando a un Phanton muy furioso, cundo llego a la fraternidad vio que estaba Amy, Rini y Michiru en la sala y empezó a decirles

= USTEDE SON UNAS OFRECIDAS – gritaba Phanton = YO NO SE CONO DEJAN QUE LAS TRATEN HA así – corría muy furioso Phanton al cuarto, cuando entro azoto la puerta.

Cuando finalmente se oyó el portazo hablo Rini.

= Creo que alguien tiene su menstruación – decía tranquilamente mientras las otras dos asentían.

Mientras tanto en la facultad de derecho Serena con su tipo peinado de chonguitas, lentes, con una blusa rosa, unos jeans y tenis entraba a esta lo que no conto es ver al mismo muchacho que le había gritado a Phanton, esperándola.

= Hola Princesa – decía muy coqueto Darién

= Hola Chiva – saluda fríamente Serena,

= Vamos princesa, ya son varios meses que me rechazas – decía Darién quien sujetaba por la muñeca a Serena

= Su el tame CHIVA, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO – gritaba Serena

En ese mismo instante llegaba Diamante con su diadema en color negro, vestido negro y zapatillas y le daba un bolsazo a Darién en su parte, el cual hizo que soltara a Serena, y así agarrar a Serena y empezar a corre hacia los baños de las mujeres.

Que les pareció se han sinceras, por cierto amiga Andrómeda espero que no te molestes que haiga dicho que Phanton estudiaba Astrofísica me disculpo contigo.

Bueno espero criticas, consejos, se aceptan de todo ya que soy nueva escribiendo cosas en tipo M.

Quiero a gradecer a **andromedaaiorossayita y a elianamz-bv **por dejar los primeros comentarios y favoritos de esta historia y nos leemos el próximo.

MIREL MOON


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACIONES:

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI y el personaje Phanton Lucios es de mi amiga Andromedaaiorossayita que me lo presto para esta historia que es para entretenimiento.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no. Es mi primer historia creo en tipo M.

Ahora así a leer

**CURVAS PELIGROSAS**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena y Diamante entraban muy agitados al baño de mujeres, después de que corrieron por la culpa de Darién, luego que pudieron normalizar sus respiraciones, Diamante observo a Serena con sus mejillas rojas, su top negro con una torera , unos jeans y sus tenis realmente se veía muy guapa, lo cual provoco que el se acercara lentamente hacia Serena, dándole un beso tierno y lleno de pasión, el cual no fue correspondido ya que a Serena le desconcertó mucho, ya que no estaba a acostumbrada a esta clase de emociones. Serena lo empujo y se fue corriendo de hay dejando a un Diamante enojado.

= Demonios Serena me gustas demasiado te conquistare cueste lo que cueste – golpeaba la puerta de un baño Diamante. = Pero tengo un plan que no fallara – sonreía Diamante

Cuando por fin se tranquilizo reviso que no hubiera nadie en los baños para así cambiarse a hombre.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la universidad Amy quien traía una playera blanca con un chaleco azul, una falda azul y sandalias llevaba en una bandeja su almuerzo, pero antes de sentarse un grupo de chicas se interpusieron en su camino.

= Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, si es la nerd de la universidad – Se burlaba una chica de cabello rojo, ojos rojos y un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color rojo.

= Déjame pasar Beryl, o le diré a Serena –decía muy enfadada Amy

= Hui escondiéndote en las faldas de Tsukino –decía muy prepotente una chica de pelo largo en color verde, ojos cafés y un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color verde, la cual agarro su jugo y se lo vertió en el pelo de Amy.

= Pero mira que hiciste Esmeralda, eso se hace así –decía una chica de pelo largo blanco, ojos azules y vestido ceñido en color azul, la cual agarrada su plato de sopa y se lo vertía en su ropa.

La pobre de Amy estaba echa un desastre y lo peor de todo es que quería llorar, pero justo cuando se disponía a irse, llego Zafiro que vestía un vestido azul cielo y unas zapatillas, el cual le dio a una cachetada a cada una de ellas.

=PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES TRES –gritaba muy enfadado Zafiro =Ella es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que una perras malditas como ustedes le hagan esto – decía muy enfadado Zafiro.

= No quien eres tu niñita, pero aquí mandamos las de la fraternidad Lady – decía muy furiosa Viluy.

= A mi me importa un pepino quien mande aquí, pero tu ni tus amigas tratan a mi Amiga así – decía muy furioso Zafiro.

En eso las tres agarraron a Zafiro a cachetadas y de las greñas, lo bueno es que no se dejo y también les dio su merecido y así en pesaron una fuerte pelea de esas tres chicas contra Zafiro, lo bueno es que llego Rini, entre ella y Amy lo ayudaron, lo malo es que todos se fueron a la dirección.

Facultad Moon

Phanton se notaba muy furioso por lo ocurrido en la mañana, cuando de pronto entro Mina, con su uniforme de volé que consistía en una playera blanca y un short.

= Disculpa que te moleste, pero me dijo mi amiga Seré, que por ser las nuevas les toca lavar el baño y la ropa – sonreía Mina

= Esta bien queridita yo me en cargare de decirles "me lleva la fregada a parte eso" – sonreía Phanton pero por dentro echaba furioso.

= Bueno entonces te dejo para que te apures, esta bien – decía muy amablemente Mina.

Luego que se fue Mina, Phanton arrogaba cosas por todas partes ya que estaba furioso, luego que se calmo fue hacer el aseo del baño, donde encontró a Molly llorando.

= Perdón querida pensé que no había nadie – decía muy amablemente Phanton el cual traía un pañuelo en su cabeza, un mandil y cosas de aseo en una mano.

= No te preocupes... Pasa – trataba decir Molly.

= Pero ¿Qué te pasa Molly?- decía en tono preocupante Phanton.

= No es nada es solo que… "se lo digo o no" mejor dime ¿quieres que te ayude? – decía Molly quien trataba de cambiar de tema, a Phanton le pareció extraño pero lo dejo a si ya que, quería que confiara en el.

= Si me gustaría que me ayudaras queridita – decía muy coqueto Phanton.

Mientras que aseaban el baño Phanton le echo agua a Molly y esta también lo mojo dejando ambos empapados, cuando por fin terminaron a Phanton se le ocurrió una gran idea.

= Molly ¿Qué te parece si yo te hago un masaje? – le guiñaba el ojo Phanton a Molly.

= Me encantaría – sonreía Molly

Ya en el cuarto de Phanton, Molly se desvistió dejando ver su hermosos pachos, su cadera y sus piernas largas, esto a Phanton le en canto esta imagen, ya que en su cara se le veía toda roja y sa su sexo estuvo de parársele pero se contuvo.

= Acuéstate en tu cama mientras yo te froto esta crema que es buena para la relajación -decía en tono pícaro Phanton.

= ¿Pero sabes lo que haces verdad? – preguntaba Molly, quien se recostaba de espaldas en su cama.

= Tu no te preocupes y relájate "mientras que yo disfruto" – decía muy contento Phanton.

Phanton disfrutaba tener el cuerpo desnudo de Molly entre sus manos, lo gozaba al máximo cada parte, al igual se lo grababa ya que no tendría una oportunidad como esta.

Mientras tanto Amy, Zafiro y Rini llegaban a la facultad, con unos cuantos arañazos en sus caras y su pelo todo revuelto de los tres, cundo entraron a la sala encontraron a Reí.

= ¿Qué les sucedió a ustedes tres? – preguntaba Reí quien lleva un traje en color vino.

= Bueno es que, tanto Zaf y Rini, me ayudaron, mas bien me defendieron de las pesadas de Beryl, Esmeralda y Viluy – decía Amy quien bajaba la cabeza.

= No te aflijas Amy lo hicimos con gusto, además ellas se lo merecían – decía Rini quien se cruzaba de brazos.

= Además no íbamos a permitir que esas arpías, no se quedaran sin merecido – decía enfado Zafiro.

= Gracias chicas pero no se hubieran molestado en defenderme – decía muy apenada Ami.

= No te preocupes para eso son la amigas – sonreía Reí.

= Es mas que te parece si vamos de compras y a que nos hagan manicura –decía alegremente Rini

= Por mi no hay ningún problema – decía alegremente Reí

= ¿Tu que dices Zaf, nos acompañarías? – preguntaba Amy quien tenia unos ojos tiernos.

= Por su puesto que si queriditas, pero también ¿llevaremos a Pan verdad? – decía coqueto Zafiro.

= Por su puesto que si es más veré ¿Quién esta más aquí y así podremos salir todas juntas? – comentaba Rini quien se fue corriendo a ver quien mas estaba en la facultad.

= Creo que ella y su hermana nunca cambiara –Reí movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

= Eso es cierto – decía Amy

= Bueno entonces yo iré a buscar a Pan – comentaba Zafiro.

Zafiro llegaba al cuarto pero antes de abrir escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

= A si me gusta, mas rápido, así – decía Molly dificultosamente.

= Esta bien mi querida Molly- decía Phanton con voz sexual.

= Guay eres realmente fantástico Pan – suspiraba Molly.

Zafiro no sabia que hacer si entrar o no, finalmente opto por entrar, lo que nunca pensó es ver a Phanton dando masaje en el cuarto a Molly

=Perdón por interrumpir queriditas – decía Zafiro que estaba todo rojo de la cara.

= Esta bien pasa Zaf – decía muy contento Phanton.

= Hola Zaf – saludaba Molly quien se cubría con una sabana el cuerpo.

= Bueno lo que pasa es que las chicas y yo vamos hacernos un manicure y me preocupaba si ¿quisieran ir con nosotras? – dacia Zafiro quien se cruzaba de brazos.

= Si me encantara, pero creo que primero me tendré que ir a cambiar – decía muy alegremente Molly.

= Si Molly va yo también "así conoceré mas de ella" – suspiraba Phanton.

Luego Molly salió dejando a Zafiro y a Phanton.

= Dime que te pasa Phanton, este loco o que – Zafiro regañaba a Phanton.

= ¿A mí que me pasa de que, si tú mira como estas? – respondía muy prepotente Phanton.

= Lo que pasa es que me pele – contestaba con poca voz Zafiro.

= Que no me digas, tu cuando – dacia sarcásticamente Phanton.

= Bueno esta bien, mejor nos apuramos, y nos vamos con ellas – suspiraba Zafiro ya que recordaba a Amy.

En la Universidad.

Serena tenis su ultima clase la cual era de sexualidad, la cual la daba una maestra que tenia el pelo negro, ojos zafiro y su traje de color café claro su nombre era Luna Kumada.

= Ve amos que vimos el la ultima clase alguien me puede decir – preguntaba Luna a sus alumnas.

Antes de que alguien respondiera Diamante bajaba las escaleras con una playera blanca con un chaleco negro el cual mostraba sus bíceps, unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y sus tenis, todas se quedaron embobadas mientras bajaba las escaleras, a Serena no le dio mucha importancia y a Luna le pareció algo extraño que un hombre tomara esta clase.

= Disculpe joven, se le ofrece algo – preguntaba Luna.

= Nada maestra, vengo a tomar esta clase – Diamante le sonreía a Luna.

= QUE GUAPO ESTA – decían todas a coro.

=Ya contrólense, aprendan de la señorita Tsukino – Luna regañaba a las chicas = Puede tomar a siento joven

= Diamante Black – le guiñaba el ojo a Luna.

Diamante buscaba un lugar todas señalaban que se sentaran con ellas, pero el prefirió sentarse con Serena. Ella no le dio importancia esto pero por dentro se moría por conocer mas de el.

Mientras que Luna daba la clase Diamante le hablo discretamente a Serena.

= Hola soy Diamante Black ¿y tu eres? – preguntaba Diamante con una sonrisa

= Que te importa, es mas ni me hables – dacia muy prepotente Serena

= Pero que carácter tienes – comentaba muy tranquilo Diamante.

= Si no te gusta mejor cámbiate de lugar que, otras esperan por ti – dacia enojada Serena.

= Noto celos en tu vos, o es mi imaginación – dacia tiernamente Diamante.

=Celos yo de ti, no me hagas reír– dacia enojada Serena, pero por dentro ella sabia que si.

= Como tu quieras princesa – dacia muy tiernamente Diamante al oído de Serena, esto causo que se estremeciera y le causaría nervios.

Pero antes de que Serena digiera algo Luna asigno parejas para que expusieran un tema, dejando a si a Diamante y a Serena juntos, cuando termino la clase Diamante quiso seguir a Serena pero no pudo por que Rubeus, Darién y Andrew estaban a la salida de la universidad, causando que se fuera a los baños a cambiarse de mujer

En el centro de comercial todas las chicas fueron de compras se probaron barias cosas al igual que Zafiro y Phanton, después fueron a que les hicieran manicure, donde las arreglaron a cada una luciendo realmente hermosas y perfectas. Tanto Zafiro y Phanton estaban realmente consternados y furiosos aunque siempre trataban de verse alegres para las chicas.

Fraternidad Moon

Poco después Serena llegaba a su fraternidad encontrando una nota de su hermana Rini que dacia:

QUERIDA HERMANA FUIMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL POR UNAS COSAS, NO TE PEOCUPES ESTAREMOS BIEN TE QUIERE TU HERMANA

POSDATA LITA DEJO TU CENA EN EL HORNO.

= Esa Rini pero que se cree – decía muy enfadada Serena quien se cruzaba de brazos.

Tiempo después Serena veía la tele en la sala, mientras que llegaba un Diamante todo mojado ya que estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Serena observo a Diamante mojado, pero antes que fuera por unas toallas para que se secara se fue la luz, Serena se asusto mucho y se pego en el pecho de el para sentir protección, lo que nunca supo es que se dieran un beso el cual poco a poco y va subiendo de intensidad.

Mientras que Diamante recostaba a Serena en el sofá fue acercando una de sus manos para tocar cada uno de sus pechos por fuera de la blusa y Serena se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que causaba en el, mientras que con una mano tocaba un pecho con otra desabrochaba sus pantalones para a si masajear su vagina con la otra a Serena se le escapo un gemino, a Diamante le gusto mucho y entonces empezó a desabrochar su camisa , entonces con su boca en peso a recorrer sus pechos hasta llegar al ombligo donde con sus manos fue bajando su pantalón ,dejando ver su pantaletas la cual ya estaba húmeda.

= Me encantas Serena – dacia en tono seductor Diamante.

Pero antes de continuar, llego la luz y las chicas entraban para ver a una Serena media desnuda, con un Diamante totalmente rojo de la cara.

Primero antes que nada agradezco a **andromedaaiorossayita, a elianamz-bv y a roanva **por sus comentarios gracias.

Espero que les haiga gustado sino me lo hagan saber , sugerencias, criticas son bien venidas y perdón por la tardanza pero no me llegaba la inspiración,


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACIONES:

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI y el personaje Phanton Lucios es de mi amiga Andromedaaiorossayita que me lo presto para esta historia que es para entretenimiento.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no. Es mi primer historia creo en tipo M.

Ahora así a leer

**CURVAS PELIGROSAS**

**CAPITULO 4**

Las chicas no podían cree que Diamante que estaba como mujer, estaba rojo como jitomate y su mejor amiga y presidenta de la facultad estuviera semidesnuda, pero gracias a Diamante pudieron salir de esta.

= Yo solo le daba un masaje a Serena – decía Diamante sin preocupación.

= En serio y eres bueno por que yo necesito uno - comentaba Rini con ojos esperanzados.

= Si aun que no lo creas soy muy bueno – decía muy orgullos Diamante quien sonreía.

= Yo también quisiera uno – decía Rey con una sonrisa.

= Y yo –decía Mina quien pegaba de saltitos.

= Calma chicas no se amontonen todas tendrán su turno – decía Diamante que trataba de tranquilizar las cosas.

Mientras Diamante disponía un cuarto para dales sus masajes a las chicas y cada una tomaba su turno, mientras que las chicas se iban con Diamante Serena observaba la situación, estaba realmente confundida ya que no sabía bien que realmente sentía hacia su amiga Diam, o eso es lo que pensaba, así que decidió salir un rato para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la universidad cuando de pronto se encontró a Darién.

= Tu que haces aquí – decía muy enfadada Serena.

= Por favor Serena, no es necesario que me trates así – sonaba sincero Darién.

= Esta bien que quieres Chiva – decía muy fríamente Serena.

Esto lo noto Darién pero le dio poca importancia así que prosiguió.

= Vamos princesa antes era para ti tu amor, y ahora mira como me tratas – decía cabizbajo Darién.

= Ni lo menciones, es cosa del pasado que no volverá a suceder con nadie – decía con determinación Serena quien cruzaba los brazos.

= Esta bien princesa – suspiraba Darién = Sabes dentro de poco será nuestra graduación y me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta? Claro como amigos -sonreía Darién.

= No Chiva que pensabas que quería ir contigo – decía con determinación Serena.

= Vamos princesa, solo es una cita, con un amiga –Darién tenia la expresión de borreguito.

= Lo pensare Chiva – suspiraba Serena con resignación.

= Esta bien, por cierto me gustaría a acompañarte hasta tu fraternidad – decía muy sonriente Darién.

= Esta bien no si no hay otra – decía Serena con resignación.

El trascurso del camino fue muy incomodo para Serena, pero no para Darién quien disfruto su compañía, poco después cuando llegaron a la fraternidad de Serena, Darién le dio un beso en la boca a Serena que no duro mucho por que ella le dio una cachetada a este y un rodillazo en sus partes.

= Esto es pare que sepas que nadie se mete con una Tsukino, imbécil – decía Serena muy molesta Serena quien cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

= Eso es…. lo que crees…. Preciosa…. ya lo veras – decía muy dificultosamente Darién.

Lo único que ninguno supo es que alguien los estaba observando desde una ventana y reía divertidamente.

Al otro día todas están desayunando, en su pijamas tranquilamente cundo de pronto, se oyó el timbre.

= Yo iré – decía Rini muy alegremente.

Cuando Rini entro traía un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con una nota.

= Guay para quienes son – decía Molly quien se acercaba para olerlas.

=Son muy hermosas – comentaba Mina que tenia los ojos en forma de corazoncitos.

= En verdad, luego me dicen de quien son, por yo y Zafira iremos al cine – comentaba Amy con una sonrisa.

= Claro que si queridita, te entendemos, ya que yo tengo una cita "diablos tendré que decir esto aunque no sea cierto" con un chico guapo – reía muy nerviosamente Phanton.

Luego de eso Amy quien llevaba una camiseta azul, una falda de holanes en negro y sus sandalias, con Zafiro quien traía un vestido negro con zapatillas, muy sonrientes y agarrados del brazo.

= Bueno en ese caso tendré que leerla yo – decía Lita quien tomaba la tarjeta y se dispuso a leerla = Ve amos aquí dice así:

PARA SERENA TSUIKINO:

TUS OJOS SON COMO EL MAR, TU PELO EES COMO EL SOL, TU SONRISA HACE QUE MI VIDA SE ILUMINE, EN ESTOS DIAS DE PENUMBRA GRACIAS MI QUERIDA LUNA PLATEADA ATTE D.B

= QUE ROMANTICO –decían todas a coro.

= Quien diablos es ese D .B – decía muy enojada Serena.

= Yo opino queridita que es el chico guapo con el que te vi salir de tu última clase – decía Diamante quien traía un pastel de chocolate en sus manos.

= Me importa un pepino, yo lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz" – decía molesta Serena = Es mas las pueden repartir ya que no quiero nada de esa persona – decía con determinación Serena.

= Pero queridita – se preocupaba Diamante.

= Es mejor que me valla, bueno nos vemos después – decía Serena quien subía por las escaleras corriendo.

= Es pera queridita – Diamante trataba de detener a Serena.

= Espera Diam, déjala se le pasara –decía Rini quien se cruzaba de brazos.

Diamante estaba preocupado por Serena ya que le dolía que hablara así pero estaba determinado a conquistar a serena cueste lo que cueste.

Departamento de Haruka

Phanton quien lucia un vestido en verde, su pelo con su trenza usual y sus zapatillas tocaba el departamento de su mejor amigo.

= Va voy, ya voy – decía Haruka quien abría la puerta = Phanton ¿que haces aquí? –preguntaba Haruka quien tenia el rostro asombrado.

= Así tratas a tu amigo idiota – contestaba Phanton enojado quien se cruzaba de brazos.

= Esta bien no es para que me insultes – decía Haruka medio dramático = Esta bien entra – decía resignado Haruka.

= Y bien ¿que pudiste averiguar? – preguntaba Phanton quien entraba en el departamento de Haruka y se sentaba en un sillón.

= Pues no mucho, pero hay algo que no te va gustar – suspiraba Haruka quien le daba un vaso de whisky a su amigo.

= Ve al grano – decía Phanton quien se veía muy impaciente.

= Esta bien , lo que puede averiguar es que al parecer Rubeus tomo todas las cintas de grabación y las llevo a su yate privado, donde solo irán las mejores chicas que terminen unas cuantas pruebas – decía muy tranquilamente Haruka que tomaba un poco de su vodka.

= Eso no es nada ya complicado ya que yo pertenezco a una fraternidad de mujeres – sonreía Phanton.

= Si amigo estas en lo correcto, pero déjame decirte que no son muy agraciadas que digamos, además que son unas nerd y que tal ve su presidenta no le gustaría esa idea – decía con determinación Haruka quien se cruzaba d brazos.

= Tendré que convérselas, echarles una manita de gato y con eso será suficiente – decía Phanton con una cara de maldad.

Tiempo después Phanton venia caminando rumbo a la fraternidad, cuando de pronto, Darién y Andrew le gritaban otra vez cosas desde el auto.

= Adiós preciosura – decía Darién con voz sexual.

= Vamos a mi casa para que veas lo que es un hombre de verdad – decía Andrew muy coqueto.

Luego arrancaron dejando a un Phanton todo furioso.

= ALGUNDIA ME LAS PAGARN PERROS SARNOSOS – gritaba muy enfadado Phanton.

= Que vocabulario tienes – decía Michiru

.= Perdón queridita es que esos dos me provocaron – decía con frustración Phanton

= Que tal si vamos a la alberca de la fraternidad, donde me espera Molly – decía Michiru que tenia la cara esperanzada.

= Este bien te acompaño – decía muy alegre Phanton.

En el Cine

Zafiro y Amy veían tranquilamente la película de Luna Nueva que pasaban, cundo de pronto

= Sabes Amy ¿Qué te parece si terminando esta película vamos a ver las estrellas? – comentaba Zafiro que estaba ilusionado

= Me encantaría pero tengo que estudiar para un examen – decía un poco triste Amy.

= Vamos, es mas prometo que tú y yo, no pondremos estudiar, si es necesario toda la noche para tu examen – decía con una sonrisa Zafiro.

= Si lo piones de ese modo esta bien – decía muy contenta Amy.

Luego de eso Zafiro agarro su mano de Amy con cariño, Amy por su parte apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Zafiro esto a el le gusto, entonces tubo el valor de besar Amy con su forma de mujer, a Amy le extraño esta sensación pero lo fue correspondiendo poco a poco, Zafiro por su parte con una mano fue desabrochando la camiseta, cuando por fin la desabrocho fue masajeando su pezón, asiendo que Amy soltara un pequeño quejido, esto hizo que Zafiro se fuera excitando, por otra parte Amy le gustaba así que dejo que prosiguiera.

Luego Zafiro fue recostando en los sillones Amy dejando que el estuviera arriba, para que con una mano se dedicara a un pezón y otra le subía su mano por todo su muslo asiendo que Amy se estremecería con esta sensación, cuando su mano es tubo en su intimidad fue masajeando su clítoris, haciendo que Amy se excitara al extremo que le dijera al oído a Zafiro.

= Me gustas Zafira, no sabes como espero que tu y yo hagamos el amor – decía muy dificultosamente Amy

= A mi también queridita, pero me gustaría que para la próxima dejemos eso, mientras déjate consentís – decía muy sensual Zafiro

Luego de eso empezó a besarla de nuevo en la boca y poco a poco iba bajando, besando su cuello luego cada uno de sus hermosos pechos, cuando por fin dejo de chuparlos, lamberlos y saboreándolos fue bajando a su ombligo, donde tubo que bajar con cuidado su falda y su pataleta, cundo estuvo a punto de saborear su parte Amy se incorporo y salió huyendo dejando a un Zafiro consternado.

En la fraternidad.

Phanton y Michiru llegaban a la piscina donde pudieron ver a Molly, Rini, Rey en traje de baño muy diminuto eso puso a Phanton todo rojo, pero se pudo controlar.

= Hola queriditas que tal su día – decía Phanton con una sonrisa

= Fatal, la maestra de Ciencias Social quiere que hagamos un trabajo – decía muy enojada Rini quien estaba sentada en una hamaca.

= A mi genial ya que tengo una buena pareja para el baile de graduación – decía un alegremente Rey quien estaba sentada en la barra junto con Molly.

= Bueno a mi no muy bien tengo que estudiar para un examen súper difícil de Calculo avanzado y no entiendo mucho – decía Molly con tristeza mientras movía la cabeza.

= No hay problema, déjame que te ayudé y veras que, hasta pasa con un diez – decía Phanton sinceramente.

= En serio, eso me gustaría – decía mu contenta Molly quien pegaba saltitos.

Mientras que ellas platicaban y reían a gusto en el cuarto de Serena Diamante entraba con cautela.

= Puedo pasar queridita – decía muy nervioso Diamante.

= Si pasa Diam – decía con pocos animo Serena quien se encontraba en su cama recostada.

= Que te pasa, queridita, sabes que puedes confiar en tu amiga no es verdad – decía muy preocupado Diamante quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

= Lo que pasa es que es muy difícil de decir – decía Serena con poca voy.

Pero antes de que continuaran una guitara empezó a tocar desde a fuera y se empezó a oí una canción

Ya no importa cada noche que espere

Cada calle o laberinto que crucé

Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor

Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Cuando termino de cantar esta canción Serena se asomo para ver de quien se trataba y no le gusto así que fue por una cubeta con agua y se la arrojo desde su ventana, pero antes que hiciera eso Diamante bajo rápidamente las escaleras abriéndole la puerta dispuesto a pegarle a….

Que mala soy, ¿Qué abra pasado?, ¿A quien mojo Serena? , ¿Quien era quien canto? Y ¿que paso en la cita entre Amy y Zafiro? Eso y muchas cosas más en el siguiente capitulo de Curvas peligrosas.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga **andromedaaiorossayita, BONNY83 y roanva** por sus comentarios de aliento y a todas las que leen en silencio le agradezco su preferencia nos vemos el el próximo capitulo.

MIREL MOON


	5. Chapter 5

ACLARACIONES:

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI y el personaje Phanton Lucios es de mi amiga Andromedaaiorossayita que me lo presto para esta historia que es para entretenimiento. Sera un Diamante X Serena.

Los pensamientos están entre comillas.

Mirel Moon y andromedaaiorossayita están con mi lindo uniforme de porrista que consta de un top y una minifalda de color negro animando al equipo de la fraternidad Moon para que gane las pruebas, mientras que un guapo y galante Diamante se acerca a ellas y les manda un beso

= No crees que es muy guapo, aunque se vea vestida de mujer – comenta Mirel Moon.

= A decir verdad me gusta más en su versión masculina – suspira andromedaaiorossayita.

= Creo que tienes razón, pero mejor seguimos animando – dice Mirel Moon con determinación.

= Estoy de acuerdo contigo- sonreía andromedaaiorossayita.

Mientras que yo y mi amiga apoyamos al equipo de Serena y Diamante les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no. Es mi primer historia creo en tipo M.

Ahora así a leer

**CURVAS PELIGROSAS**

**CAPITULO 5**

Diamante bajo rápidamente las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Rubeus todo mojado, lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en la cara, esto causo que a Rubeus le sangrara la nariz, al ver esto le reclamo a Diamante.

= Mira como me dejaste niña estúpida –decía muy molesto Rubeus quien se agarraba la nariz con una mano.

= TU NO ME HABLAS ASI NIÑO BONITO- gritaba muy enfurecido Diamante quien estaba vestido de mujer.

= Mira a quien le hablas niñita – contestaba muy arrogante Rubeus mientras le daba una cachetada a Diamante el cual fácilmente lo detuvo y le dio otro puñetazo al estomago a Rubeus, causando que este callera de rodillas, cuando estuvo así Diamante le dio una patada en la cara y antes de que siguiera golpeándolo llegaron las chicas y lo detuvieron.

= Ya Diam déjalo no vale la pena – decía Rini quien lo detenía con una mano.

= Si Diam, déjalo – secundaba Rey quien se interponía entre el y Rubeus.

= Es mejor que los dejemos aquí – sugería Mina.

= No como crees es mejor que, le hablemos alguien para que venga por el – decía Michiru quien marcaba su teléfono celular.

= Esta bien ustedes ganan "luego me vengare de esta sabandija" - suspiraba Diamante aunque no se oiga muy convencido.

Mientras todas vean que llegan sus compañeros por Rubeus desde lejos, entraban a su fraternidad.

Centro Comercial.

Zafiro buscaba desesperadamente a Amy para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido en el cine, cuando la encontró estaba sentada en frente de un pequeño estanque.

= Perdóname Amy no fue mi intención, acerté sentir mal – sonaba muy sincero Zafiro.

= Esta bien Zafiro, solo me tomaste desprevenida, por que a decir verdad es nuevo para mí – comentaba Amy muy apenada.

= Esta bien Amy, no tienes que preocuparte, yo te comprendo – contestaba Zafiro quien se sentaba y le agarraba la mano a Amy.

= Gracias por ser buena amiga Zafira – sonreía Amy.

= Muy bien es mejor que nos vallamos a la fraternidad, si no se preocuparan por nosotros – sugería Zafiro.

= Claro, que si amiga – contestaba Amy quien se ponía de pie con Zafiro

Luego de esto Amy y Zafiro se dirigieron a la salida donde tomar un taxi para dirigirse a la universidad.

Fraternidad Moon.

Diamante realmente se veía muy molesto desde su silla.

= Por favor amiga ya no estés así – decía Rey quien estaba sentada enfrente de este.

= Rey, tiene mucha razón no vale la pena ese tipo de hombre – movía la cabeza Mina.

= Y COMO QUIEREN QUE NO ME PONGA ASI SI POR SU CULPA ESTOY EN UN APRIETO – gritaba muy enfadado Diamante.

= Tranquilízate, gritando no resuelves nada – decía Rini quien fue a sentar a Diamante.

= Esta bien chicas, me tranquilizare pero es por ustedes – alzaba las manos Diamante mientras las miraba fijamente a cada una =Me ¿podrían decir que hacia ese tipo aquí? – preguntaba Diamante.

= No se si seria una buena idea contarte –comentaba Lita quien entraba con un hermoso pastel blanco decorado con flores rosas y lo dejaba en la mesita.

= A demás, tu también nos tienes que explicar, el porque golpeaste a Rubeus – decía Michiru quien cortaba el pastel y le entregaba un cacho a cada una en un plato.

= Es una larga historia – suspiraba Diamante.

= Creo te tendremos toda la noche para que nos cuentes – estaba muy ansiosa Rey.

= Pero antes, me ¿podrían decir donde esta Serena? – preguntaba Lita con cara de angustia.

= Aquí estoy amigas – decía Serena quien entraba a la sala = Escuche todo lo que decían y me parece que nuestra amiga Diam, merece una explicación del porque estaba aquí Rubeus. = estaba muy poco triste Serena.

= No hermana, no es necesario – estaba preocupada Rini.

= Es necesario, ya que lo vera muy seguido a el, a Darién y Haruka por aquí – suspiraba Serena = Veras, cuando yo entre a esta universidad yo era muy diferente era alegre, un poco despistada, llorona, un poco torpe- recordaba Serena.

Al decir el nombre de su mejor amigo se preocupo Diamante pero siguió escuchando a su preciado ángel Serena, muy atentamente.

= Un poco torpe – comentaba Rey.

= Ya Rey, no seas así con mi hermana – Rini regañaba a Rey.

= Lo siento, pero continua Serena- pedía disculpas Rey con Serena.

= Gracias Rey, no te preocupes – sonreía un poco Serena = Como trataba de decir yo era muy diferente, pero todo cambio al conocer a Rubeus, a Darién y Haruka. Ya que ellos se encargaron de enamorarme y engatusarme para que me pudiera acostar con alguno de ellos, pero gracias a que…

No pudo continuar ya que Diamante golpeo la mesa, se puso de pie rápidamente, esto a las muchas les pareció muy raro, cuando se disponía a salir se tropezó con Zafiro y Amy, a siendo que se preocupara Zafiro, cuando ellos entraron Zafiro les pregunto a las muchas por su hermano y su comportamiento tan raro.

= ¿Qué paso con Diam? – preguntaba muy preocupado Zafiro.

= Lo que pasa es que nuestra amiga Serena estaba contando el ¿Por qué estaba Rubeus aquí? – contestaba Rey.

= Que, a ver si entendí Rubeus ¿estuvo aquí? – estaba pálido Zafiro.

= No te pongas así Zafiro, mejor siéntate – decía muy preocupada Amy.

= Si por que mira como estas – decía Mina quien le entregaba un vaso de agua.

= Muy bien ahora si díganme ¿Qué sucedió con Diam? – preguntaba Zafiro con cara de angustia.

= Pues veras trataba de decirle a Diam que estuve en una apuesta entre Rubeus, Darién y Haruka, donde uno de los tres se tenia que acostar conmigo, pero después de un tiempo, Haruka me dijo lo que plateaban y ya no seguí en su juego, aunque claro que fui novia de ese tarado de Darién – decía muy seriamente Serena quien se cruzaba de brazos.

Cuando termino el relato Serena, Zafiro de inmediatamente fue a buscar a su hermano, dejando muy confundida a las chicas por su actitud.

Departamento de Haruka.

Phanton y Haruka se encantaban con un par de mujer muy atractivas riendo y tobando cuando de pronto su timbre comenzó a sonar muy insistente mente, cuando Phanton fue a abrir le extraño ver a Diamante vestido de mujer y muy molesto.

=Diamante ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba muy sorprendido Phanton.

= Esta Haruka – decía muy enfadado Diamante.

= Si claro, paso Diamante – decía muy ambiente Phanton.

Diamante no lo pensó y paso de inéditamente a buscar a Haruka, cuando lo vio lo agarro por la camisa y le empezó a golpear y lo aventó a la mesa la cual se voltio, asiendo que las muchas que se encontraban con ellas se espantaran y se fueran del departamento de Haruka.

= Cálmate Diamante- decía Phanton quien lo agarraba de los brazos.

= Déjame, este imbécil se metió con mi preciado tesoro (ahora resulta que escribo algo de el señor de los anillos, perdón donde iba así) = Forcejeaba Diamante con Phanton.

= ¿Quién es tu preciado tesoro?- preguntaba Haruka quien se incorporaba y se limpiaba el labio partido con una servilleta.

= Quien podría ser sino Serena- contestaba Phanton quien todavía sostenía a Diamante.

= Te aseguro amigo que no pasó nada, solo que yo le dije unas cuantas verdades – decía muy tranquilamente Haruka.

= De todos modos jugaste con ella imbécil – decía muy furioso Diamante quien trataba todavía de zafarse de Phanton.

= Cálmate y escucha muy atentamente lo que tengo que decir – decía Haruka quien se servía un trago y se sentaba en un sillón. = Lo admito al principio fue así, pero después conocí a una mujer muy adorable, que me cautivo cuando la vi, pero ella piensa que soy un mujeriego- decía muy tristemente Haruka quien bajaba la cabeza.

= Ok, tu ganas por esta te la paso "si como no ahora vera"- fingía calmarse Diamante para que lo soltara.

Viendo que Diamante se calmo Phanton lo soltó, cuando estuvo lejos del agarre de este le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Haruka muy fuertemente asiendo que se volteare con todo y sillón.

= Eso, es para que se paz que mi ANGEL tiene quien la defienda – decía mu y orgulloso Diamante para después darle la mano = Y es pero que sigamos siendo amigos -sonreía Diamante.

= Amigos como tú para que quieres enemigos – se reía Haruka.

= Muy bien si ustedes dos ya acabaron, me gustaría comentar que ya tengo un plan para obtener las dichos grabaciones y así estar en la empresa de el gran Artemis Black y que nuestra fraternidad ya nos linche- comentaba Phanton quien con su celular enviaba un mensaje.

= Otra vez hablando de mi padre – decía Diamante quien se cruzaba de brazos

= Por cierto, No me vas a decir ¿Qué les pedirás ayuda a ellas? – preguntaba Haruka quien recogía el sillón y se volvía a sentar.

= Pues a quien mas, si no a mis lindas hermanitas – decía muy orgulloso Phanton (a hora resulta que tiene hermanas esperaremos que Andrómeda no se enfade, continuando con la historia).

Luego de eso empezaron a organizar su nueva estrategia, para convencer a toda la fraternidad Moon de que estuviera en las tres pruebas, para recibir el primer premio que era ir a una fiesta privada en un Yate y así obtener los videos donde se demostrara su inocencia.

A la mañana siguiente.

Phanton, Diamante y Zafiro se encontraban en el pasillo ya con su pans en color gris y en la chamarra una inicial "FM" en negro, en su forma de mujer, de pronto un silbato silbo pero ninguna de las chicas había despertado, así que optaron de sonar una trompeta, todas habían salido, unas en ropas interiores, otras sin sostén, causando que sonrojaran, pero al recordado la misión se le quito de inmediatamente.

= Buen bien chicas – empezó a decir Phanton, recorriendo el pasillo por donde cada una de ellas se encontraba = Les tengo una noticia que les agradara a cada una de ustedes, irán a la fiesta de Yate - decía muy animado Phanton.

= Antes que nada tu no nos das ordenes – decía Rini quien lleva un pequeño short con sostén rosa

= Si, aparte le tiene que pedir permiso a Serena – secundaba Michiru quien nada mas llevaba una pantaletas en color azul, mostrando sus bien formadas y redondos pechos.

= Y por cierto donde esta mi… presidenta Serena- preguntaba con un poco de sonrojo Diamante.

= Y serena – decían todas a coro.

Mientras todas se pusieron a buscar a Serena, que no se encontraba en la fraternidad, si no en un parque, sentada en los columpios muy pensativa, no vio a Darién acercarse con una rosa roja.

= Mi linda princesa no estés triste – decía muy coqueto Darién quien le mostraba la rosa.

= Por dios Chiba ¿tú no te cansas de esto? – decía Serena quien se puso de pie y en peso a caminar.

= Vamos princesa, ya te dije que tanto esmeralda y Haruka, están celosos de que yo este perdidamente enamorado de ti – decía Darién la detenía con una mano mientras la volteaba y le daba un beso.

= Ni lo intentes amigo – decía Serena quien le daba una cachetada a Darién y salía corriendo de aquí.

Fraternidad Moon.

En la sala.

= Vamos chicas es mas en un minuto vendrán a darles consejos de belleza – rogaba por santísima ves Phanton.

= Muy bien, pero que conté que yo me opuse – decía Rey quien traía un sostén panty en rojo.

= Si, que bien – pegaba de brinquitos Mina quien nada más traía una panty en color amarillo dejando ver sus hermosos senos.

= Si no hay de otra – suspiraba Amy quien llevaba un short y un sostén en color azul.

= Entonces que esperamos chicas – decía Lita quien llevaba el desayuno a la sala quien lleva un short y una blusa en verde.

= Que lleguen mis hermanas – decía muy tranquilamente Phanton quien toma su café.

En eso cuatro chicas muy guapas entraban con uniformes de estilistas en color negro con rosa, con muchas cosas.

Creo que lo cortare hasta aquí, ¿Quién serán sus hermanas de Phanton?, ¿Por qué Serena estaba en el parque?, ¿de quien esta enamorado Haruka?, opinen y sugieran de ¿Qué quieren que se trate las tres pruebas?

**Quiero agradecer a ****andromedaaiorossayita, roanva y a BONNY83 ****por sus comentarios gracias chicas y a todas que leen en silencio las invito a que dejen comentarios y gracias por sus preferencias.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO MIREL MOON**


End file.
